Chicago
by fantadelire
Summary: concours Allocop : edward agent infiltré du FBI, intègre la mafia à chicago. belle/Edward lemon
1. Chapter 1

Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours

Titre: Chicago

Auteur(s): fantadelire ( vero)

Bêta : sendreen

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/"Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours

Première fic fanfiction, ne soyez pas trop méchante avec nous 

Sendreen merci pour ton merveilleux travail de beta ;)

Enjoy it

Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à SM ;)

POV Edward uniquement :

Deux semaines de vacances, c'est tout ce que j'avais pu avoir après avoir infiltré la guerrilla colombienne, deux putains de semaines de vacances après 1 an d'immersion, autant dire que j'étais plutôt remonté d'être convoqué dans le bureau de l'agent Newton chef des missions spéciales du FBI !  
- Agent Masen  
- Agent Newton.  
- Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. Je suis désolé d'écourter vos vacances, surtout après les difficultés que vous avez rencontrées lors de votre dernière mission. Mais nous avons une mission pour vous, elle devait être mise en place dans plusieurs mois, mais les événements ce sont précipités et nous devons lancer votre mission dans 3 jours.  
- 3 jours ? M'exclamai-je.  
- Oui. Il me tendit un dossier. Voici les informations que vous devez savoir. Lisez le dossier attentivement. Vous prenez l'avion pour Chicago dans 3 jours. Bonne chance.  
Je sortis du bureau, totalement démoralisé et j'achetai une pizza et un pack de Bush sur le trajet de mon appartement. Arrivé chez moi, je m'installai sur le canapé, ouvris une bière et attrapai une part de pizza puis me plongeai dans le dossier de ma nouvelle mission.

Cette mission d'infiltration se déroulait dans la mafia de Chicago. Les dernières analyses établissaient la présence du grand patron ces dernières années là-bas. Un agent du Bureau, Emmet McCarty, était déjà infiltré depuis 2 ans et avait repéré et réussi à s'infiltrer dans un petit groupe ayant énormément d'influence. Il était persuadé que le chef se trouvait parmi eux. Il devait m'aider à infiltrer ce groupe pour démasquer le patron de la mafia. Nos ressemblances physiques nous affiliées à la même famille. Je serais donc présenté comme son cousin, mon expérience colombienne semblait attirer leur intérêt. Je devais donc débarquer à Chicago et intégrer ce groupe le plus rapidement possible. Ce clan était composé de 10 personnes.  
- Les patriarches Charlie Swan et Carliste Cullen : les suspicions allaient directement vers eux apparemment, mais ils étaient difficilement approchables selon l'agent McCarty. Leurs enfants et agents de terrain étaient eux beaucoup plus accessibles.  
- Jasper et Rosalie Hale, enfants adoptif de Carliste Cullen et d'Esmée Cullen  
- Alice et Isabella Swan, enfants naturels de Charlie Swan et de feu-Renée Swan, décédée il y a 3 ans.  
- Jacob Black et Sam Urley ainsi que l'agent Emmet McCarty , agents de terrain au même titre que les enfants.  
Le groupe était composé d'un autre agent de terrain : James Maester, disparu depuis 2 semaines. Possible règlement de compte selon l'agent McCarty. Une place était donc libre, et c'est là que je faisais mon apparition.

Mon nom, Edward Masen et mon expérience sur le terrain restaient les même, la mafia était trop bien infiltrée au USA pour mentir sur nos déplacements et nos noms. Nous pouvions juste cacher notre appartenance à une agence fédérale. Nos liens familiaux étaient facilement manipulable par deux trois histoires de tromperies familiales assez courantes dans le monde d'aujourd'hui.  
Trois jours plus tard, j'avais encore abandonné mon cher et confortable chez moi, pour une nouvelle mission. J'espérai ne plus vivre dans les mêmes conditions qu'en Colombie où nous dormions la journée dans des grottes insalubres et marchions toute la nuit pour ne pas nous faire remarquer.

L'avion atterrit à Chicago vers midi, je fus plus que surpris de voir l'agent McCarty m'attendre avec des ballons dans le hall de l'aéroport.  
- Eh ! cousin ! Il me serra dans ses bras tellement fort que je crus suffoquer sur place. Il était vraiment très costaud, je remarquai une jolie blonde qui se tenait juste derrière lui, surement Rosalie Hale à la description.  
- Emmet, si je ne me suis pas fait tuer par ces crétins de guerrieros tu vas le faire dans cet aéroport. Et puis c'est quoi ces ballons !  
- Ben !c'est pour te souhaiter la bienvenue à Chicago !  
Je pouffai de rire, ainsi que la blonde à nos côtés.  
- Eddie… je le coupai direct.  
- Edward, tu sais bien que je déteste Eddie.  
- Oui donc Eddie ! me dit-il d'un air sérieux, je te présente Rosalie, la femme de ma vie.  
Je fus un peu interloqué par sa déclaration, le dossier ne parlait aucunement d'une infiltration aussi près des patriarches. Emmet enroula son bras autour de la taille de la blonde et la regarda amoureusement. Après 2 ans d'infiltration c'est peu être normal de créer des liens si forts avec les personnes que l'on côtoie, mais pourquoi s'afficher directement devant moi, alors que le dossier ne le mentionnait pas.  
- Allez cousin, on va déjeuner, tout le monde nous attend au restaurant.  
- Restaurant ?  
Je les suivis dans le hall de l'aéroport, jusqu'à une magnifique BMW rouge.  
Je sifflai un coup, admiratif.  
- C'est la mienne, dit Rosalie. Emmet a une Jeep mais vu qu'il ne veut pas passer l'aspirateur, je refuse de monter dedans.  
- Jolie voiture en tout cas ! Je m'attardai alors sur Emmet et Rosalie. Emmet portait une tenue de ville décontractée, un pantalon en toile gris avec un pull col en V, tandis que Rosalie abordait un jean slim avec des bottes et un blouson en cuir. Des tenues assez banales, sauf si on regardait les détails ; Emmet avait une Rolex et des RayBan sur la tête. Rosalie avait une manucure parfaite, des bijoux sûrement coûteux, et des vêtements de grande marque vue la finition des coutures.  
- On passera au concessionnaire t'en prendre une après le déjeuner, me dit Emmet. Je le regardai, interloqué.  
- Quoi ?  
- Eh cousin, tu n'es plus en Colombie, ici on mène la grande vie ! Dit-il en me tapant dans le dos.

Nous arrivâmes devant un restaurant 3 étoiles, Rosalie gara toute seule sa voiture, ne laissant pas le portier toucher son « bébé » selon ses dires. Puis nous entrâmes dans le restaurant, une hôtesse assez vulgaire nous conduisit à notre table où l'on nous attendait. Je fus donc présenté à tout le monde, Charlie Swan qui sembla assez sympathique, Carliste et Esmée Cullen qui ressemblaient à un couple de jeunes mariés, Jasper Hale et Alice Swan, qui avaient l'air de former un couple et enfin Sam Urley, un géant, natif américain, qui faisait de bonnes blagues. A première vue tout se passait plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce qu'une boule de nerf entre dans la salle.  
- Non mais tu n'es qu'un crétin de première ! Dit une magnifique jeune femme brune ou auburn, les yeux marron, magnifiquement bien proportionnée.  
- Oh Isa, arrête de faire ta mijaurée !!! Dit un autre géant que je soupçonnai d'être Jacob Black et qui accompagnait Isabella Swan.  
La beauté vint directement embrasser son père et se plaindre comme une petite fille.  
- Papa, Jack conduit comme un pied, je refuse de remonter avec lui !  
- Si tu veux ma fille, comment s'est passé le voyage ?  
- Bien ! La chaleur me manque déjà mais ça va !  
Jacob vint à ma rencontre et me serra dans ses bras.  
- Salut toi ! Bienvenu à la maison, j'espère que t'as pas le même humour qu'Emmet sinon on est mal partit, dit-il en riant.  
- Salut ! Non, ca va, je crois que ça ne touche qu'un côté de la famille et par chance ce n'est pas le mien !  
Tout le monde ria, sauf Emmet et Isabella. Cette dernière s'approcha de moi, tel un félin, en faisant le tour de la table. Elle me fixa un moment avant de prendre la parole, elle était vraiment la plus belle femme que j'avais jamais vu, ni trop grande ni trop petite, une démarche assurée, un style classique et décontracté qui n'enlevait rien à sa classe naturelle.  
- Edward Masen ? M'interrogea-t-elle.  
- En personne, mademoiselle ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jouer les charmeurs, après tout, cela faisait un an que je n'avais pas était avec une filleet la fille devant moi était la plus belle que j'avais jamais vu. Je me rappelai la présence de son père quelques mètres plus loin et réussis à freiner mes ardeurs quand elle caressa mon avant bras. Elle me fit alors une magnifique petite révérence et s'adressa à moi :

- Isabella Swan, votre guide pour la journée.  
Le repas se passa dans une ambiance très décontractée, je fus étonnement bien intégré à toutes les conversations. Lorsque que le café fut servit, Charlie prit la parole.  
- Edward, tout d'abord c'est un plaisir de recevoir quelqu'un de la famille d'Emmet parmi nous. Ensuite, ton expérience va nous être très utile j'en suis persuadé. Isa va t'accompagner pour régler quelques démarches administratives. Cependant, Carliste Esmée et moi-même avons de nombreuses obligations ces prochains jours, je te prierais donc de raconter ton expérience en Colombie à Isa, qui a traversé le pays uniquement pour toi. Oui chérie, je sais bien que tu n'es pas venue pour ton vieux père, dit-il à sa fille. Enfin, reprit-il en se retournant vers moi, Isa nous retranscrira le plus tôt possible tes informations, n'est-ce pas Isa ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Charlie. T'ai-je déjà fait attendre pour quoi que ce soit ?  
- Non, mais je te connais, tu te laisses facilement distraire.  
- N'importe quoi ! Répliqua-t-elle.  
Charlie pris un ton grave et autoritaire.  
- Eh gamine ! Parles-nous autrement !  
Isabella défia son père du regard, elle n'était plus une gamine, certes, mais elle baissa les yeux. Puis elle se leva et attrapa ma main au passage puis me tira de ma chaise, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.  
- Allez Masen, on a une voiture à choisir !  
Elle me fit monter dans une Chevrolet Camaro rouge, et se dirigea vers une zone commerciale.  
- Alors Masen, qu'elle a été ta première voiture ?  
- Une Volvo, pourquoi ?  
Elle tourna directement chez le concessionnaire Volvo et arrêta sa voiture devant l'entrée. Un homme arriva en courant vers nous, Isabella descendit sa fenêtre et lui tendit une grosse enveloppe.  
- Mademoiselle, cela fait si longtemps.  
Je me demandai pourquoi elle était partie, des études ? la fac ?  
- Nous en avons une rouge et une grise, reprit le vendeur.  
- Grise !

J'étais un peu abasourdi par la scène qui se déroulait devant moi, j'étais habitué à ne pas manger pendant 3 jours, à dormir dans la boue et à vivre en ermite dans les égouts de Rio ou à traverser la Suisse à pieds, mais je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un acheter une voiture aussi facilement.  
Une Volvo XC60 grise se gara juste à côté de nous, l'homme donna les papiers de la voiture à Isabella qui me les tendit. Tout était déjà à mon nom, j'étais sans voix.  
- Bon, je suis peut-être super douée, mais je ne peux pas conduire deux voitures à la fois, alors prends ces clefs et suis moi.  
Je suivis la Chevrolet, dans Chicago. L'hiver arrivait à grand pas, les feuilles étaient tombées mais il ne faisait pas encore très froid. Cela me changeait de la chaleur étouffante de la forêt amazonienne. J'étais un peu anxieux à l'idée de raconter mon séjour là-bas, je savais que pour être crédible je devrais dire au maximum la vérité, en oubliant juste de mentionner le gouvernement américain. Nous sortîmes de la ville, et arrivâmes dans une petite banlieue tranquille de Chicago. La Chevrolet s'engouffra dans une sorte de voie privée, entourée d'arbres et de caméras mises en évidence, ils savaient donc qu'ils étaient surveillés, pour déboucher sur une sorte de mini-château à la française. Isabella sortit de sa voiture et me sourit pour la toute première fois de la journée.  
- Bienvenu chez toi, Edward !

Edward, mon prénom prononcé par cette beauté, me plaisait un peu trop à mon goût.  
- Alors à droite, les cabanons, c'est les garages, des gars s'occupent de vérifier les voitures tous les jours, alors mets ce disque rouge quand tu n'as plus l'intention de sortir. L'aile Ouest, sont les appartements des parents, ils sont rarement là, mais bon on ne sait jamais, évite d'y aller si tu ne veux pas être traumatisé, rigola-t-elle. L'arrière de la maison est consacré aux appartements de Jack, Sam et Jasper. On a aménagé le grenier pour Rose et Emmet, ils étaient trop bruyant, rigola- t-elle. Alice et moi nous partagions l'aile Est, James avait ses appartements avec nous, une façon d'assurer notre sécurité, et surtout de surveiller Alice depuis que je suis partie, Charlie s'inquiète trop je trouve.

- C'est un père c'est normal. Elle ria

- Allez viens, je vais te montrer les parties communes et tes appartements.  
La salle à manger était aussi grande que la maison de mes parents et magnifiquement décorée.  
-Esmée est décoratrice d'intérieur. Me dit-elle sans que j'aie le besoin de formuler la moindre question.  
La cuisine était une pure merveille, très moderne mais également familiale, elle était fournit de tous les équipements nécessaires à un grand restaurant.  
- En général, c'est Esmée qui cuisine. Je ne connais pas tes compétences culinaires mais évite de tout casser, ok ?  
- Je ne sais même pas me faire cuire un œuf, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne toucherai qu'à la cafetière !  
- Très bien alors.  
- Le petit déjeuner est prêt à 7 h 30, le déjeuner est souvent constitué de sandwichs et le dîner est servi à 8h. Si tu as un empêchement ou une envie particulière, appelle le fixe et laisse un message. Elle me tendit un Iphone dernier cri. Interdiction de passer commande pour Emmet, je te préviens ! J'acquiesçai en regardant les numéros de mon répertoire, tout était apparemment en place.  
Elle nous dirigea alors vers l'aile Est, où ce trouvait nos appartements. Le premier étage était consacré à Alice, une chambre, une salle de bain et le plus grand dressing au monde, référencé au Guinness des records selon Isabella.  
- Tu vas être au deuxième étage, je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin d'un dressing comme celui d'Alice, alors ça devrait aller. Elle me montra son ancienne chambre, une grande pièce dans des couleurs sombres, un lit au centre, et des étagères pleines de livre couvrant les 4 murs, un dressing de taille humaine et une petite salle de bain, puis ma chambre, je fus étonné de voir la taille de la pièce, elle était plus grande que la sienne, il y avait un lit en chêne, les murs étaient blanc cassé, et surtout il y avait un magnifique piano.  
- Emmet m'a dit que tu te débrouillais bien, alors je me suis dis que tu serais content d'en avoir un.  
- C'est très gentil, mais il ne fallait pas, vous ne me connaissez même pas et …  
- Je te connais bien assez, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, sinon crois-tu vraiment que tu aurais la chambre la plus près de celle de ma sœur ?  
J'étais perplexe, son expression était des plus sérieuses et elle m'avait parlé sans lâcher mon regard, me permettant de contempler ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. Elle se retourna vers le lit, et y attrapa une pochette.

- Voici les papiers dont tu auras besoin, permis en tout genre, références de tes comptes bancaires, si j'ai oublié quelque chose dis le moi. Ceci est la carte bancaire de la famille, pour toutes tes dépenses liées aux travaux qui te seront confiés. Elle est illimitée. Ceci est ta carte personnelle, elle est limitée à 10 000 dollars par semaine, à cause d'Alice, mais globalement on a accès à 50 000 dollars par mois, donc je te conseille de retirer pas mal de liquide pour tes gros achats, tu as un coffre dans la salle de bain, ne donne pas le code à Alice.  
- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que j'ai 50 000 dollars par mois ! M'exclamai-je.  
- Oui, ce n'est pas assez ? dit-elle surprise.  
- Non, enfin si bien sur, c'est juste que j'ai vécu 1 an en Colombie avec 100 dollars, alors ça fait bizarre. Elle rit.

- Ca va alors, on n'aura pas de problèmes avec toi. Sinon, je vais te laisser te rafraîchir et je viendrai dans une heure parler avec toi de la Colombie, ok ?  
- Ok.

Je me glissai directement sous la douche. L'effet de l'eau sur ma peau me relaxa directement, qu'est-ce que l'eau courante m'avait manqué ! J'avais du prendre 3 à 4 douches par jour depuis mon retour, appréciant leur effet apaisant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi à savourer les jets dos contre ma peau encore endolorie, voire parfois encore meurtrie, mais lorsque je décidai de sortir de la douche, j'entendis des bruits dans la chambre. Je glissai une serviette autour de ma taille, et chargea mon flingue. Lorsque je poussai la porte d'un coup violent je fus choqué de voir Isabella en tenue de sport, assise en tailleur au milieu de mon lit.  
- Et bien ! Tu n'es pas pour les économies d'eau toi !  
Je rabaissai mon flingue. Cette fille m'intriguait au plus au point. A la fois femme enfant et femme fatale, elle avait l'air de n'avoir peur de rien. Elle ne levait même pas un sourcil lorsqu'on la visait avec un flingue.  
- Je suis resté longtemps ?  
- Une heure, je viens juste d'arriver.  
Elle me jeta un bas de jogging et m'ordonna d'aller m'habiller. Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et m'incita à m'assoir dans la même position qu'elle puis plaça un microphone au milieu de nous deux.  
- Vas-y je t'écoute.  
Je lui racontai la raison de ma présence en Colombie, le trafic de drogues. Elle me coupa aussitôt pour me demander si j'étais un consommateur et je lui répondis que non. Je lui décris les longues semaines de marche pour rallier les différentes plateformes tournantes de la région, la sécheresse, l'humidité, les bestioles, la maladie, le manque d'installation sanitaire et de douches. Elle rit quand je lui parlai de ça. Puis je lui décris la traque par les autorités, la recherche d'agents infiltrés parmi les guerierros, les journées à se cacher dans l'obscurité, les nuits à courir pour rattraper notre retard sur le soleil. Elle avait l'air très concentrée sur mon récit et me fixa tout le long. Moi, je ne pouvais pas empêcher de laisser mon regard divaguer sur son corps, elle était en pantacourt et débardeur, son corps était voluptueux et ferme à la fois. Son visage doux et tendre révélait toutes ces émotions : le dégout, la peur, l'admiration, la joie. Ses yeux étaient plus que captivant, elle était vraiment magnifique.

Je finis par notre capture par la milice Colombienne, les heures d'interrogatoire et de torture. Elle avait l'air horrifiée, quelle joli petit chat dans la cage au lion me dis-je à moi-même, ne sait-elle pas ce que fait son organisation dans les mêmes cas ? Ils ne laissent même pas l'occasion aux gens de revoir leur famille et les tuent après qu'ils aient révélé leur secret.

- Et bien Edward, je te remercie énormément pour tes informations, je … merci beaucoup. Euh comment dire, ici ce n'est pas la jungle, donc tu as droit à autant de douches et de nourriture que tu veux, il faut juste que tu nous restes loyal jusqu'à la fin de ton contrat et que tu ne réveilles jamais un de nos secrets, enfin, le plus simple sera de faire comme si tu n'avais jamais vécu parmi nous. Ton contrat prendra fin quand tu le décideras mais il est bien vu de rester au minimum deux ans. Après nous pourrons t'aider à te reconvertir mais je pense que tu sauras te débrouiller pour ça. Je ne suis pas spécialement pour la torture et tout le reste, mais bon, je ne peux pas à moi toute seule changer les règles de la famille donc tu seras peut être obligé d'assister à des choses de ce genre, mais j'espère pour toi que tu n'auras pas à en réaliser. Elle avait les yeux brillant, enfin, reprit-elle, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas mais …  
- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle en effleurant la plaie que j'avais le long de mon sternum, je me rendis compte alors que j'étais torse nu devant elle durant tout le long de mon récit, mais où avais-je la tête ? Même mon boss au Bureau n'avait pas vu ma cicatrice.

- Que t'ont-ils fait ?  
- Rien que tu n'es envie d'entendre et que je n'ai envie de raconter.  
Ses doigts continuèrent de tracer le contour de ma balafre, provoquant en moi des sensations plus qu'agréables. Je n'avais qu'une envie, la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser fougueusement et… Non, je ne pouvais pas, cela était contraire aux règles du FBI, et ….elle descendit ses doigts le long de mes abdos et vint caresser une autre de mes cicatrices sur mon côté droit.  
- Isabella ? Dis-je d'une voix rauque.  
- Quoi ?  
- Peux-tu arrêter de faire ça s'il te plait.  
- Oh, je … désolée ! Elle avait l'air offensé.  
- Ce n'est pas que ca me déplaise, au contraire, mais je viens juste de rentrer de Colombie et disons que les filles ne couraient pas les rues là où j'étais et qu'ici, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps donc…  
- Oh ! Dit-elle rassurée. Elle refit courir ses doigts sur mon torse et mes bras. Je poussai un râle de plaisir.  
- Isabella, c'est de la torture là, toi qui disais ne pas aimer ça.  
- Je ne vois pas où est la torture ?  
- Toi, ici, ta famille, ton père, le travail.  
Elle me poussa contre le matelas et vint s'assoir à califourchon sur moi. Elle poussa ses douces lèvres sur le bas de mon cou et descendit le long de ma cicatrice en y déposant une multitude de baisers. J'attrapai les draps sur le côté et les serrèrent dans mes mains,  
- Isabella, arrête, je ne vais pas pouvoir… et là, elle frotta son intimité contre mon érection plus que douloureuse.  
- Bella ! Elle stoppa tout, me regardant perplexe.  
- Comment m'as-tu appelée ? J'étais perdu, j'avais l'impression que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal mais quoi ?  
- Heu, Bella ?  
Elle se jeta alors sur mes lèvres, mes mains s'autorisèrent à agripper sa taille, la pressant contre moi. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et je soupirai d'aise. Sa bouche embrassa chaque partie de mon visage, jouant par moment avec ma langue tandis que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de la serrer contre moi, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'échappe de mes bras. Sa bouche était tellement douce. Elle redescendit le long de mon torse, me vouant une totale dévotion et j'ondulai des hanches de façon totalement involontaire en gémissant sous les mains de ma Bella. Lorsque son nez frôla mon nombril, je me crispai. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Pas elle ! Pas la fille de Charlie Swan. Elle dut sentir mon trouble car elle resta un moment à embrasser mes abdos et à tracer leur forme avec le bout de sa langue, en attendant un signe de ma part. Quand ses seins effleurèrent mon membre tendu et que je sentis que j'allais venir dans mon caleçon si elle continuait à me torturer de la sorte, je lui caressai alors les cheveux montrant ainsi mon désir de continuer et elle descendit plus bas, entrainant avec elle mon jogging et mon caleçon. Lorsque je fus nu devant elle, elle me contempla un moment, traçant le contour de mes autres cicatrices. Elle enleva son débardeur, attacha ses cheveux en un chignon haut et s'abaissa lentement sur moi.  
- Bella, je … ce n'est pas une bonne idée…je bosse pour ta famille… je viens d'arriver…  
Elle remonta doucement vers ma tête, et planta ses yeux dans les miens.  
- Maintenant, tu fais partis de la famille, tu œuvres pour son bien être et donc le tien, et j'ai eu envie de toi dès que je t'ai vu, et toi aussi, alors pourquoi attendre ?  
Sur ces mots je l'embrassai passionnément et échangeai nos positions, prenant le contrôle de la situation. Je me collai contre son centre tout en donnant des mouvements de bassin qui la firent gémir de plaisir, mes mains agrippaient ses seins encore recouvert pas son soutien-gorge tandis qu'elle passait ses mains derrière son dos pour le dégrafer, libérant ainsi sa belle et généreuse poitrine. Je me ruai dessus, la caressant, la léchant, mordillant ses pointes dressées. Elle fourrageait ces mains dans ma tignasse désordonnée, et murmurait mon prénom. Lorsque je repris ses lèvres entre les miennes, elle fit descendre son pantacourt et son sous-vêtement puis enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille.  
- Un préservatif, arrivai-je à articuler entre ses lèvres.  
Elle me regarda avec stupéfaction.  
- Oh oui ma belle, tu ne sais pas ce qui traine dans les hôpitaux colombiens.  
J'attrapai mon portefeuille sur la table de nuit et en sortis un étui de préservatifs qui m'avait été distribué la semaine dernière dans un magasin. J'en enroulai un sur mon sexe, puis une vague de panique s'empara de moi.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Susurra-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas si je vais être à la hauteur. Balbutiai-je.  
Elle rit et me fit me rallonger entre ses jambes.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, on recommencera.  
Ces paroles ravivèrent mon désir, et je m'engouffrai en elle, lentement. C'était encore meilleur que tout ce que j'avais connu auparavant. Je savais que mon abstinence forcée y était pour beaucoup, mais Elle aussi. Je commençai de longs et lents vas et viens en elle, motivé par ses gémissements et la force de sa prise dans mon dos puis accélérai le rythme petit à petit. Je faisais tout pour me concentrer sur ses sensations à elle et non les miennes, essayant de gagner un peu de temps. Sa bouche embrassait mon cou avec ferveur, tandis qu'elle basculait son bassin aux grès de mes mouvements, je pouvais sentir son corps se tendre dans l'action, et son cœur s'accélérer contre le mien. Lorsque je la sentis lâcher prise et que ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris, j'accélérai le rythme en augmentant la force de mes pénétrations, jusqu'à ce que je sente ses parois se resserrer violemment contre mon membre, me libérant à mon tour. Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position, elle me serrant contre elle comme une bouée de sauvetage, et moi le nez enfoui dans son cou essayant de refaire surface.  
- Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas à la hauteur !  
Je ris dans son cou, je me retirai d'elle, jetai mon préservatif, et vins caler ma tête contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle jouait avec mes cheveux.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il faisait nuit, la pièce était vide, elle était partie. J'enfilai mon bas de jogging et me dirigeai vers sa chambre. La porte était ouverte et il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Je descendis au salon, toujours personne. J'entendis des bruits dans la cuisine. Quand j'entrai, Jacob Black était en train de se préparer un sandwich.  
- T'as faim ?  
- Non ça va, merci.  
Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour vérifier si la Chevrolet était encore là, et il n'y avait plus aucune voiture dehors.  
- Elle est partie ! Me dit simplement Jacob.  
- Quoi ?  
- Isa, elle est partie, elle a sa vie ailleurs, elle ne revient que très rarement, cela faisait un an que l'on ne l'avait pas vu.  
J'étais éberlué, la propre fille de Charlie Swan ne vivait pas sous son toit, sous sa protection. Et elle n'était revenue que pour moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà un nouveau chapitre : j'espère que cela va vous plaire !! le lemon pour le prochain chapitre ;)

Sendreen merci, tu es une super beta

POV Edward :

Cela faisait 6 mois que j'avais commencé ma nouvelle mission. Les débuts de mon immersion n'avait pas été des plus évidents. Je n'avais pas l'habitude vivre en communauté, mais j'avais réussi à mettre mon insociabilité sur le dos d'un traumatisme post-Colombien, et Emmet m'avait beaucoup aidé. Nous étions devenu proche, nous organisant des sorties « entre cousins » une fois par semaine, nous permettant de discuter boulot et de l'avancée de notre enquête. Ni lui ni moi n'avions d'indice pour l'instant, le dirigeant du groupe restait discret dans ces actes. Chaque membre de la famille Swan/Cullen pouvait donner des ordres importants, que ce soit Charlie ou même Alice. Cette stratégie destinée à cacher le chef de la mafia, marchait extrêmement bien, car deux agents expérimentés comme nous n'arrivaient pas à déjouer leur plan. Selon Emmet, Rosalie ne pouvait pas être le chef, il était beaucoup trop proche d'elle à mon gout, mais de ce fait je voulais bien croire sa théorie. Il m'avait fait jurer un soir de ne pas parler de sa relation avec « sa Rose » à l'agent Newton, prétextant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et que cela n'avait jamais posé problème à l'enquête. Il l'aimait j'en étais sur, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'essayer d'être heureux dans notre monde de fou, je l'enviais même, surtout quand je me souvenais de ma première nuit ici, de Bella. Depuis ce jour j'avais toujours un pincement au cœur quand j'entendais parler d'elle, Alice l'avait souvent au téléphone le soir au moment du couché. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie, ni où elle vivait, personne n'en parlait et je ne me sentais pas de poser la question, sauf à Emmet. Mais celui-ci m'avait confié ne rien savoir, Rosalie et Isabella ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Il avait tenté de savoir d'où venait mon intérêt pour Isa comme tout le monde l'appelé ici, mais j'avais réussi à répondre de façon professionnelle, cachant le trouble que cette fille avait provoqué en moi. La vie se déroulait donc tranquillement, j'avais petit à petit gagné la confiance des gens et j'étais maintenant chargé de gérer les différentes plaques tournantes de trafics d'armes du nord des USA. Je voyageais un peu de ce fait, mais le travail n'était pas très dur, tout roulait parfaitement, juste quelques nouveaux à affranchir des règles de la mafia. Aujourd'hui, j'appréciais ma vie au sein de ma nouvelle famille, Jacob et Emmet avaient essayé de me caser avec toutes les filles qui croisaient mon chemin, et j'avais plus ou moins fini par céder à une certaine Tania. C'était la belle sœur par alliance de Jacob, une blonde pulpeuse, superficielle, l'opposée de la femme à laquelle je pensais tout les soirs. Cela faisait donc 2 mois que Tania et moi nous retrouvions quelques soirs par semaine chez elle. Ce soir là, nous venions de faire l'amour, si on peut appeler ca comme ca, j'étais encore en elle quand c'est paroles provoquèrent un véritables chamboulement en moi.

- J'adore quand tu fais ca Eddy! (Surnom stupide que je devais à Emmet)

- Fais quoi ?

- Parler Italien quand on ….

- Je parle italien ?? J'étais incrédule cette fille était bien, mais pas à me faire oublier ce que je faisais quand j'étais avec elle, pas comme…

- Oui, tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ma belle en italien !

- Mia Bella !

Je me dégageai en une fraction de secondes, et me rhabillai en vitesse.

- Tu vas où Eddy ?

- J'ai du boulot faut que je file !

Je démarrai en trombe ma Volvo choisit par _ma Bella_, et roula pendant des heures le long de la routes 57. J'étais perdu, cette fille était dans tous mes rêves depuis 6 mois, mais de là à prononcer son prénom pendant l'acte avec une autre. D'accord, c'était la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vu, son corps parfait, son visage en forme de cœur, ces cheveux soyeux, et ces yeux… ces yeux. Il fallait que je la revois, que j'arrive à la localiser, c'était le seul moyen pour moi de comprendre ce qui ce passait. J'attrapai mon téléphone GPS, et appela un vieux contact de San Diego.

- Garret !

- Whaou ! Edward Masen, ca faisait un bail ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Tu peux essayer de me retrouver quelqu'un ?

- Nom, prénom, risque

- Swan Isabella, mafia.

- Ca te coutera cher Edward !

- Tu me dois la vie disons qu'on est quitte alors ?

- Je te rappel dès que j'ai des infos. Et il raccrocha.

Les semaines passèrent, et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Garret, je voyais de moins en moins Tania, et me jetais à cœur perdu dans le boulot, réussissant et déjouer par la même occasion deux vols de cargaisons d'armes à feu, et d'éliminer un groupe de trafic de drogues à Chicago. Tout le monde avait l'air content de mon travail, et j'en eu la confirmation quand Emmet m'annonça notre départ en mission dans l'Arizona pour aller chercher en mains propre une cargaison de M16.

- Tu t'en rends compte qu'ils envoient deux agents infiltrés pour la plus grosses missions de l'année. Dit Emmet en rigolant.

- Au moins ils peuvent être sur que l'on leur ramènera leur cargaison en bonne état !!

- Oui avec juste quelques puces GPS en plus. Nous rîmes à la facilité de la tache.

- J'ai parlé avec Carliste et Charlie ce matin.

- Et ?

- Ils sont plutôt content de toi, je sens la promotion à pleins nez !

- Si seulement ca pouvait nous servir à repérer leur chef, je commence à désespérer, et penser qu'il s'agit d'une société hippie tu sais ? Pas de chef, juste un partage des taches.

- J'avais pensé à ca au début aussi mais non, il y a un chef ! J'en suis sur !

Une fois arrivée à Phoenix, les événements s'enchainèrent très rapidement. Nous avions rendez vous avec un agent du FBI dans un centre commercial de banlieue afin de récupérer les puces GPS. Cette étape se déroula le plus facilement possible, un échange de sac à dos et le tour était joué. Puis nous nous prîmes la direction d'une petite ville dans le désert, afin d'aller chercher la cargaison. La ville était déserte, comme dans les mauvais films de cowboys. Emmet gara le camion à côté de la station service, deux hommes armés vinrent alors à notre rencontre. Il leur remit l'enveloppe contenant la somme dut, et je descendis charger les caisses. La tension dans l'air était palpable, je jetai un coup d'œil à Emmet et le vit passer la main dans son dos pour attraper son arme. M'assurant que la mienne était à proximité je continuai de charger les caisses. L'un des gars parlait avec Em' mais je n'entendais que des brides de la conversation argent…. arnaque…. chef. Puis je sentis le canon d'un flingue sur ma tempe.

- Doucement mon cœur, je te ferais pas de mal, fais juste ce que je te dis. Cette voix féminine je l'aurais reconnu parmi 1000 personnes. Quand je reportai mon attention sur Emmet et les deux autres hommes armés je fus surpris de voir Emmet et l'un de gars de viser simultanément, tandis que le second s'approché de nous avec nonchalance.

- Izzy ! belle prise. Dit le gars en enlaçant _ma Bella_. Bon c'est peut être pas le moment d'être jaloux

- Je sais. A terre, beau gosse !!!

Je m'agenouillai doucement, je ne l'avais toujours pas vu, mais sa voix me transperçait les entrailles.

- Tyler va aider Eric s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr mon amour. Mon amour !!! Je releva la tête brusquement et me pris un coup de pied dans le ventre.

- T'ai-je autorisé à lever la tête, crétin ! Je ne comprenais plus rien, ma Bella braquait un flingue sur ma tête tandis que l'autre gigolo se marrait en s'éloignant. Puis tout alla très vite, je la vis presser la détente et un bruit de coup de feu puis deux, perça mes tympans, je sentais l'odeur de la poudre, j'avais les yeux fermés, je ne sentais aucune douleur elle avait dut me transpercer la moelle épinière. Puis deux autres coups de feu, et des rires, son rire cristallin et celui d'Emmet.

- Allez Eddy debout c'est fini.

Je rouvris les yeux et vis Bella et Emmet devant moi, mords de rire. Emmet me tendis la main, je grimaçai en me relevant, elle m'avait donné un sacré coup de pied.

- Désolée. Dit-elle en détournant le regard. Bon on a du boulot, il y a deux fois plus de caisse à l'intérieur et il faut tout faire sauter avant de partir.

- Euh, excuse-moi, mais tu peux nous expliquer ?

- Emmet explique lui je vais préparer les explosifs.

- Désolé Eddy, je ne savais pas que Bella était infiltrée dans ce groupe, elle a apparemment entendu parler d'un sale coup qu'il nous préparait et a reçu l'ordre d'éliminer ce petit groupe de trafiquant, et de nous sauver la mise.

- Et comme ca on part avec deux fois plus d'arme pour 0 dollars, la belle vie quoi ! dit-elle en amenant les autres caisses.

J'étais encore sur le choc, je m'attendais pas à ca, comment allions nous marquer les armes maintenant, mais je m'attendais encore moins à voir Bella. Ce petit bout de femme, était un agent infiltré de la mafia. Mon sang ne fit qu'une tour, quand je compris qu'elle avait entretenu une relation avec ce Tyler pour sa famille. Quel père postulerait sa propre fille, pour ce faire de l'argent : Charlie Swan venait de passer premier sur ma liste des suspects ! Seul un être sans cœur pouvait diriger une organisation comme la mafia.

- Eddy , Ca va ?

- Mouais.

Une fois le camion chargée, nous nous éloignions d'un bon kilomètre et attendions Bella. Quand cette dernière apparut, une immense explosion retentit avec un nuage de fumée. Elle n'avait pas l'air désemparé ou effrayer juste contrarié.

- Il faut que l'on se trouve d'autres trafiquants d'arme maintenant ! pfff Emmet éclata de rire.

- Isa, tout aussi pragmatique ! Tu rentres avec nous ?

- Je ne sais pas…. Mais c'est vrai que ca fait un moment que je ne suis pas rentré. Elle posa enfin les yeux sur moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me noyer dans ces magnifiques yeux chocolat. Un sourire discret et une jolie couleur rosâtre apparut sur ces joues avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard. – Allez Papa et Alice seront contents de me voir ! Et j'ai bien méritée quelques vacances !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le troisième chapitre et le lemon ;) **

**Merci Sendreen de m'aider dans ce projet, et Estelle promis la prochaine fois je ferais pire que toi !!!!**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à **

**Enjoy it **

Cela faisait 3 h que nous roulions dans le désert. Emmet nous avait fait prendre des raccourcis mais je pensais plutôt qu'il nous avait perdu (intentionnellement peut être?). Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les montagnes…, mais la chaleur étouffante persistait.

- Oh regardez le panneau, il y a un motel dans 30 km, on pourrait s'arrêter pour manger un bout et dormir quelques heures non ? proposa Emmet d'un ton nonchalant

- Tu sais que l'on avait un hôtel de réservé dans l'Idaho !! Si tu nous avais pas perdu !! Et cette saloperie de GPS qui ne capte rien.

- Bienvenu dans le désert Edward. Me sourit Isabella. Le sourire qu'elle esquissa me paralysa totalement, un hôtel n'était peut être pas une mauvaise idée.

Emmet se gara devant ce que l'on pouvait appeler des cabanons, il n'y avait pas de restaurant, mais un distributeur de boissons et de gâteaux en tout genre. Emmet dévalisa le distributeur, et nous rejoins vers l'accueil.

- On a une chambre ?

- Oui il en reste qu'une avec la clim on va se la partager, on aura qu'à tourner dans la nuit, deux qui dorment et un qui surveille le camion.

- Ca marche pour moi, je prends la première ronde, je viens vous réveiller à minuit. Dit Emmet d'un ton enjoué en me faisant un clin d'œil (les puces GPS seront en place).

Isabella et moi rentrâmes donc dans le cabanon, l'ambiance était assez tendue. La chambre était petite, il n'y avait qu'un lit deux places, une petite salle de bain, et une télé qui ne captait rien. Isabella s'assit sur le lit et se laissa tomber en arrière, croisant les bras sur son visage, dévoilant ainsi ses formes voluptueuses.

- Pfff ils sont sûrs qu'il y a la clim ici ?

- Euh ... ouai ... je veux dire non .... je vais prendre ma douche en premier, ca te dérange pas ?

- Non c'est bon vas-y !

Je filai directement dans la salle de bain, enlevai mes vêtements pleins de poussière et de transpiration, et me glissai sous le jet d'eau. La sensation de fraîcheur me fit un bien fou, mes muscles se détendirent les un après les autres. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de mon torse, contemplant mes abdominaux, puis descendis… plus bas. Non que ce ne soit la première fois que je m'abandonnais aux plaisirs solitaire en pensant à ma Bella, mais là elle était juste à côté de moi, si proche, si belle. J'essayais d'étouffer mes râles de plaisir, quand j'entendis un grand cri en provenance de la chambre. J'ouvris la porte de la douche d'un coup, enroulai une serviette autour ma taille, et me précipitai dans la chambre. Bella était debout sur le lit, me montrant un coin de la pièce.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je

- Une souris ! Tues la !

Je m'approchai du coin de la pièce et vis la minuscule bestiole.

- Tu m'as fait une peur, tout ca pour une mini souris en plus, Bella tu abuses ! Franchement prends ton flingue et démerde toi !!

Elle avait l'air furieuse quand elle s'approcha de moi toujours sur le lit me dominant légèrement.

- Alors premièrement, j'ai peur de ce que je veux ok, deuxièmement personne ne me parle comme ca ce n'est pas toi qui va commencer !!! Et si tu me rappelles Bella je ne sais pas ce que je te fais .... Elle sauta dans mes bras entourant ma taille de ces jambes hurlant de nouveau et cachant son visage dans mon cou.

- Elle a disparut !!!

- Je te jure que ce n'est qu'une petite ... je sentis ma serviette glisser le long de mes jambes ... euh petite souris. La situation était assez gênante, j'étais nu et tendu à bloc, avec la femme de tous mes fantasmes dans mes bras. Femme qui devait sentir mon désir entre ses cuisses.

- Euh ......

- Ouai tu l'as dis. Me répondit-elle en riant dans mon cou.

- C'n'est pas drôle tu sais, et arrête de rire merci.

- C'est drôle et pourquoi j'arrêterais de rire. Me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, et en roulant son bassin contre mon membre.

- Bella, Bella, Bella ! Ma voix était grave. Ces yeux étaient toujours fondus dans les miens.

- Edward, ne t'ai je pas demandé ne plus m'appeler Bella sinon ...

Je raffermis ma prise sur sa taille

- Sinon quoi ? Elle se jeta alors sur ma bouche attaquant une bataille fiévreuse avec ma langue tout en agrippant fermement mes cheveux.

- Edward la douche maintenant ! Me souffla t-elle d'un ton autoritaire tout en attaquant mon cou.

Je nous conduisis donc dans la salle de bain et la posa à terre. Elle se déshabilla en un clin d'œil dévoilant ce corps que j'avais imaginé pendant toutes mes nuits depuis mon arrivée à Chicago. Je voulus la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle me plaqua violemment fortement dans la cabine de douche et s'agenouilla en un éclair devant moi. Le temps que je comprenne ces attentions, elle avait déjà pris mon sexe dans sa bouche, me faisant buter dans le fond de sa gorge.

- Oh Bella ! Criais-je tout en basculant ma tête en arrière et en fermant mes yeux. Elle commença alors à jouer avec moi, s'aidant de ces mains pour caresser mes bourses ou agripper la base de mon membre. Sa langue, jouait délicieusement bien sur mon gland ainsi que ses dents qui grippaient très légèrement ma veine proéminente. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'entortiller mes mains dans ces cheveux, lui donnant le rythme que j'aimais. Je rouvris alors les yeux, et les posai sur ma belle. Cette dernière , me regardaient avec insistance tout en continuant de me torturer divinement bien. Je ne pouvais me retenir longtemps, j'essayai de la relever mes ces sourcils se froncèrent et elle raffermit sa prise, me faisant jouir instantanément. La regarder avaler la moindre goutte de ma semence sans même me quitter des yeux, fut la vision la plus érotique de ma vie, et j'étais sur de ne jamais oublier la lueur dans ces yeux à cet instant précis. Quand je cru enfin émerger des méandres post- coïtum, je sentis ces lèvres sur la base de mon cou, ces mains dessinant mes pectoraux.

- Edward gémit-elle, j'ai tellement envie de toi !

Je la soulevai instantanément et la plaquai contre le carrelage de la douche, et elle enroula de nouveau ces jambes autour de moi.

- Bella si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé d'entendre dire ca ! Dis-je tout en fondant sur ces lèvres.

- Prends-moi, s'il te plait Edward !

- A vos ordres, Mademoiselle

Je la soulevai légèrement et la fis descendre le long de moi tout doucement. La chaleur de son centre me brulait les entrailles, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir contre son cou. Je pris un rythme assez lent profitant de la chance de l'avoir auprès de moi. Ces mains agrippaient fermement mes bras, me griffant par la même occasion.

- Plus vite Edward !

Je voulais prendre mon temps, profiter d'elle pendant des heures, mais son engouement était tel que je ne pus que lui obéir. Mes coups de rein se firent alors plus forts et plus rapides, nous rapprochant de plus en plus de la jouissance. Ces gémissements se transformèrent en cris et lorsque je sentis ces muscles m'aspirer littéralement j'explosai en elle violemment.

- Whaou !! Fut le seul son cohérent qui sortit de ma bouche

- Toujours aussi doué Edward. Je sens que je vais peut être prolonger mes vacances !

- Quand tu veux et où tu veux Bella. Je pris mon ton sérieux mais au fond de moi je sautais de joie comme un gosse de 10 ans, Bella voulait rester un peu avec moi et juste ca c'était l'extase !

On entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, et Emmet nous appeler.

- Laisse j'y vais, me dit-elle, va dormir, je te réveillerais dans 4 h. Elle posa un simple baiser sur mes lèvres renfila ces quelques habits et sortit de la salle de bain

- Isa, qu'est ce que vous faîtes dans la salle de bain.

- Edward n'arrivait pas à régler l'eau chaude ! Rit-elle.

- Eddy Eddy ! T'es vraiment pas doué cousin !!


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis désolée, j'étais un peu débordé ces derniers jours, voici mon nouveau chapitre, remerciez Sendreen sans elle je ne l'aurais pas encore commencé, la meilleure beta au monde ;)

Vous avez vu les nouvelles fics, aller les voir, gwen estelle sendreen et moi ont des styles très différents, mais c'est ce qui est bien on se complète.

N'oubliez pas les messages , pour savoir ce que vous en pensez

Le retour à Chicago se fit dans la bonne humeur, Emmet raconta blague sur blague et nous rîmes beaucoup. Durant le trajet Bella et moi, nous observions discrètement, je pouvais voir ses joues rosir quand nos regards (yeux) se croisaient, ce qui me faisait sourire de plus belle. Au bout d'un moment elle s'assoupit contre la vitre et je ne pus m'empêcher de la contempler. Elle était vraiment très belle, elle portait un short en jeans avec un simple débardeur noir. Recroquevillait sur elle-même, elle avait l'air si fragile, j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la protéger, de l'emmener loin de cette merde dans laquelle elle vivait, de mettre mon poing dans la gueule de Charlie, de la venger…. de l'aimer.

Jacob était avec Sam devant la villa quand nous arrivâmes.

- Isa !!! cria-t-il en la faisant voler dans les airs.

- Lâche-moi Jack !!!

Il l'étreignit comme un ours et la posa à terre.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ma belle.

- Ben tu viens de m'en donner un aperçu ! Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule

- Arrête tes caresses bébé, on aura tout le temps ce soir, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Mon sang bouillonna d'un seul coup, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit celui là ? C'est avec moi qu'elle va passer la nuit !

- Dans tes rêves Jack ! Ca n'est jamais arrivé et ça n'arrivera jamais. Et puis j'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir, en plus. Elle se retourna et me fit un magnifique sourire. Je jubilai* intérieurement.

Nous déchargeâmes les caisses dans une réserve que je n'avais jamais vue. Nul doute qu'elles ne resteraient pas longtemps à cet endroit, mais bon, c'était déjà un début pour les futures perquisitions. Emmet racontait aux gars notre périple, quand j'entendis un cri aigu derrière moi.

- Eddy !!! Eddy !!! Tu es revenu !!!

Tania me sauta au coup et se jeta sur mes lèvres. J'essayai de m'en dégager mais elle s'accrochait dure la sangsue !

- Oh Eddy comme tu m'as manqué !!

Alice arriva elle aussi et me fit un sourire triste.

- Désolé Edward! J'ai essayé de la retenir, mais bon ce n'est pas gagné ! Pour qu'elle comprenne quelque chose celle là !

- Oh Alice ! dit Tania sur un ton outré. Eddy tu pourrais me défendre contre la naine au moins !

- Tu traites une seule fois ma sœur de naine, et je t'explose la tête pétasse !!!!!! Répliqua Bella, elle était juste derrière moi, et le regard noir qu'elle me lançait ne présageait rien de bon.

- Oh miss Isabella est rentrée !

- Et oui, blondasse, la vie va être moins drôle pour toi, tu pourras plus pavaner dans ma maison comme bon te semble !

- Tu parles, tu vas rester 3 jours et repartir comme toujours !

- Pétasse !!! Bella se dirigea vers la sortie. Et toi Eddy !! Tu me déçois je te croyais plus intelligent que ça pour sortir avec miss blondasse.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, Tania était toujours accrochée à moi.

- Elle m'énerve celle là ! Vociféra cette dernière

- Tania ! S'énerva Jacob. Tu veux que j'aille répéter ça à Billy ? Tu vas voir ce que ça fait d'insulter les filles Swan.

- Oui, et toi et moi c'est fini* !!! Répondis-je énervé, t'as pas remarqué que je t'appelle plus depuis 15 jours !! Tu réfléchis jamais 5 minutes ! Putain !

Je sortis en courant de la réserve à la recherche de Bella. Je montai direct dans sa chambre, et toquai.

- Bella, ouvre-moi s'il te plait.

* Bella, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Toujours rien ! J'ouvris la porte, il n'y avait personne. J'entendis des bruits dans ma chambre. J'entrée la porte et vis une furie faire les 100 pas.

- Tania !!! Non mais t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ? Cette pouf qui s'amuse à me piquer tout ce qui m'appartient.

- Oh mais madame aurait du me donner une liste de personne à fréquenter le jour où elle m'a sauté dessus dans cette chambre pour repartir comme une voleuse !

- Mais je ne suis pas partie comme une voleuse, j'avais du boulot ! C'est tout ! Et si je n'avais pas fait mon boulot tu serais en train de moisir dans le désert à l'heure qu'il est !!

- Parce que coucher avec des contrebandiers c'est un boulot ??

-OUI !

- Arrête tes conneries, tu ne devrais pas accepter de faire ça ! Je ne sais pas comment tu peux encore regarder ton père en face !

- Mon père n'a rien à voir avec ça !! Je fais ça pour la famille. Sans moi, plus rien de tiendrait debout, vous tous ici vous seriez en danger, je n'ai pas le choix.

Sa voix s'était brisée dans un sanglot.. Je me rapprochai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Edward.

- Si, laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, laisse moi t'aider, tu mérites une meilleure vie.

- Non, c'est mon destin. Elle pleurait de plus en plus.

- Non, ton destin, c'était de me rencontrer, et de me laisser t'aider. Bella …. Ma voix se brisa, elle releva sa tête vers moi et plongea ces yeux dans les miens.

- Fais moi l'amour, fais moi oublier ce monde de brut, fais moi oublier qui je suis.

Je restai un moment perdu dans mes pensées, elle voulait encore de moi, que je lui fasse l'amour, j'étais aux anges. Je l'embrassai alors tendrement, et la portai sur le lit. Nos corps s'entrelaçaient, et nos bouches bougeaient à l'unisson. Elle était si chaude dans mes bras, si douce, son parfum m'enivrait. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de son dos, et les passai sous son débardeur. Elle remonta sa jambe droit jusqu'à ma taille et colla son bassin contre le mien, me faisant grogner de plaisir. Je basculai sur le dos et accentuai ses frottements en collant mes mains sur ces fesses, sans quitter ces lèvres. Elle attrapa l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt et le remonta m'obligeant à quitter ces lèvres tellement douces et sensuelles. Puis elle s'assit sur mes cuisses, rougis avec un petit sourire en coin et enleva elle-même son haut.

- Bella, tu es tellement belle.

Je me redressai et embrassai tendrement son décolleté, avant de retirer son soutien-gorge délicatement faisant tomber doucement chaque bretelle. Je léchai mordillai ses tétons, tandis que ma Bella gémissait de plaisir les mains accrochaient à mes cheveux.

-Edward ! cria-t-elle en pencha la tête en arrière.

Je pris ca pour un feu vert et l'allongeai sur le lit, me mettant au dessus d'elle. Je fis descendre mes baisers le long de son ventre, jusqu'à son short, et défit rapidement les boutons. Je lui retirai se dernier ainsi que son shorty, et embrassa l'intérieur de ces cuisse.

- Tu es si douce. Murmurais-je

- Edward fait moi l'amour s'il te plait. Me répondit-elle, en se relevant et me retirant mon jean.

Nous étions nus, perdus dans nos baisers, nos regards, l'un contre l'autre, j'avais l'impression de vivre pour la première fois, de respirer un nouvel air. Je lui écartai les cuisses lentement et me positionnai à son entrée. Je glissai en elle, avec une facilité déconcertant, nous étions faits pour être ensemble.

Bella bloqua ses chevilles derrière mon dos et agrippa mes épaules, pendant que je venais en elle doucement. Nous gémissions, nous embrassions, nous nous aimions tout simplement. J'accélérai le rythme quand je sentis ces parois ce resserrer contre mon membre, et nous criâmes notre orgasme ensemble, comme un tout.

Elle dormait profondément à côté de moi, on aurait dit un ange. MON ANGE. Je l'aimais, je le savais. Elle ? Je ne sais pas mais cette nuit ses yeux étaient si expressifs, si profonds. Je comprenais de plus en plus Emmet, et son choix pour Rose. Mais Rose était en sécurité ici, tandis que Bella… je n'osais même pas repenser à ça. Je déposai un baiser sur son front, et sortis du lit rapidement. J'enfilai un jean et un tee-shirt. La maison était silencieuse depuis un bon moment maintenant, je descendis silencieusement au rez de chaussée, et me dirigeai vers le bureau de Charlie Swan, mon nouvel ennemi. La porte n'était pas fermée, je le savais, rien n'était fermé ici. J'entrai et sortis ma lampe de poche. Le bureau était bien rangé, quelques papiers sur le plan d'écriture, sinon tout était dans les classeurs. Je regardai les papiers sur le bureau, mon nouveau contrat. Je souris jaune, ils me faisaient tous confiance, ici, alors que moi je voulais juste m'enfuir avec Bella et tous les dénoncer. Je me retournai vers les classeurs, et cherchai le dossier d'Isabella. Il n'y en avait pas, alors que nous avions chacun un dossier même Alice. Je remarquai cependant un dossier qui n'était pas de la même couleur que les autres (plus vieux). Je le sortis, l'ouvris et fus surpris du nom que j'y trouvai* inscrit Renée Giancana Giancana comme la plus ancienne famille mafieuse de Chicago !! D'un seul coup j'entendis du bruit dans le couloir, je vis la lumière s'allumer sous la porte, des pas s'approcher. Je rangeai le dossier quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand …


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre**

**Désolé pour le retard, les fêtes, le boulot,**

**Vous pouvez remercier sendreen et estelle de me pousser, **

**Tjs dédicacé à ma super beta sendreen , allez lire la fics d'estelle elle est géniale je suis ca beta ;) **

**Les personnages appartiennent à comme d'hab **

**N'oubliez pas le reviews, ici et ailleurs ca fait plaisir **

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de reposer le dossier. Une lumière blanchâtre éclaira la pièce et m'aveugla par la même occasion.

- Edward, repose se dossier, et mets les mains sur la tête.

Je rouvris les yeux, et vis Bella vêtue d'une de mes chemises pointant un flingue sur moi.

- Bella ce n'est pas se que tu crois !!

- Tu poses tes mains sur ta tête avant que je n'alarme toute la maison et que tu n'es même pas le temps de t'expliquer avant que Charlie ou Jack ne te tire une balle dans la tête !

Je mis lentement mes mains sur ma tête. Bella n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, et son regard était d'un noir … elle était sérieuse, je n'avais pas intérêt à déconner.

Bella me fit assoir sur le fauteuil de Charlie et m'attacha les mains à l'arrière. Après avoir vérifié ces nœuds, elle s'assit en face de moi sur le bureau.

- Edward dit-elle en posant son flingue sur le bureau et en prenant sa tête entre ces mains.

- Pourquoi, me fais tu ca ! Tu sais que je devrais déjà t'avoir tué ! Pourquoi venir fouiller ici ! Que veux-tu !! Pour qui bosses tu ? Les Newyorkais encore? Ils n'auraient pas le cran, pas si tôt. Je te vois pas du côté de Miami, peut être San Francisco

- Bella … essayais-je de répliquer, mais ma brève tentative fut stopper pas un coup dans mes parties sensibles.

- Et Moi Edward ! , pourquoi me faire ca à moi, après ce que nous nous avons vécu tout à l'heure !!! Pour toi c'était rien !! Tu cours directe fouiller dans le bureau de mon père pour ressortir le dossier de … Elle stoppa son laïus, et alla sortir le dossier que j'avais malheureusement mal rangé.

- De ma mère …. Dit-elle d'une petite voix

Je profitai de son inattention pour me défaire de ces liens, bien fait ,certes , mais pas assez serrer pour moi. J'attrapai le flingue qui était resté posé sur le bureau, le rangea dans la poche arrière de mon jeans, et emprisonna Bella qui était toujours restée de dos dans l'étau de mes bras. Son manque de réaction me surpris, mais je me laissai pas amadouer. Au bout de quelques secondes j'entendis des sanglots sortir de sa gorge.

- Pourquoi Edward ? Pourquoi me fais tu ca ?

Je la retournai délicatement tout en maintenant ces bras de façon qu'elle ne puisse pas m'attaquer.

- Je ne te fais rien ma belle, je voulais juste avoir des informations, sur toi sur tes liens avec l'organisation pour te sortir de là, pour que tu es une vie meilleure, tu mérites tellement plus.

- Veux-tu vraiment connaître mon histoire Edward ? L'histoire de ma famille, l'histoire qu'il y a dans ce dossier ?

- Oui.

- alors assois-toi, je vais te raconter l'histoire de la famille Giancana

- Giancana, mais tu t'appelles Swan.

- Edward assois toi et tais toi.

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil tandis que Bella parcourait la pièce de long en large.

-Tout a commencé à la fin du siècle dernier, l'année où mon arrière grand père Antonio Giancana est arrivé de Naples. Il devait rejoindre son cousin Frederico pour travailler dans son entreprise de BTP. Bien sûr comme tu t'en doutes, l'entreprise de BTP n'était qu'une couverture pour la famille restée en Italie. Frederico était le parrain de la mafia a Chicago, il a prit mon arrière grand père sous son aile, et l'a formé pour être son bras droit. Cette promotion importune n'a pas plut à tout le monde, et mon arrière grand père à dut tuer plus que de raison pour se protéger. Plus mon arrière grand père gagnait en réputation d'invincible, plus la rébellion contre Frederico devenait importante. Jusqu'au jour où Frederico a été tué, mon arrière grand père a vengé sa mort, et a ainsi gagné officiellement sa place de parrain de la mafia. Il s'est marié un an après avec Edwige, une italiano-irlandaise. Ils ont eu ensemble mon grand père Stephan Giancana qui a toujours suivit les traces de son père, le meilleur tireur, meilleur arnaqueur, meilleur bras droit. La vie lui souriait à la mort d'Antonio, il a logiquement pris la relève sans horde. Il* n'était pas homme à se marier, mais un jour alors qu'il avait 63 ans il a rencontré ma grand-mère, Paula, italienne pure souche, originaire de Naples. Ils ont eu ensemble une petite fille, ma mère, Renée. Malheureusement Antonio est mort alors qu'elle n'avait que 10 ans laissant une organisation sans leaders d'attaque. Son bras droit, mon père Charlie Swan, a pris la relève mais n'ayant pas de lien sanguin avec la mafia ou il a dirigé l'organisation en tant que tuteur de ma mère. L'organisation avait subit de grave perte une dizaine d'année auparavant et personne n'a voulu risquer la stabilité retrouvée, laissant ainsi Charlie diriger la mafia pendant un moment. Comme tu t'en doutes, ils sont tombés amoureux et quand ma mère a eu 21 ans, elle est devenue parrain de la mafia. Ils se sont marier l'année suivante, et j'ai été mis au monde 9 mois plus tard. Tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce que James arrive. Il nous a fait croire pendant 5 ans être des notre, il a même continué à jouer la comédie après avoir tué ma mère.

Sa voix était devenue beaucoup plus dure, je n'avais jamais senti autant de haine venant de quelqu'un.

James faisait parti de la mafia New Yorkaise, ils ont réussi à nous infiltré avec James, il a caché son jeu tout le long de son séjour ici, il était présent à l'enterrement de ma mère, il nous a berné jusqu'au bout. Si j'avais accepté ses avances, jamais nous aurions su qu'il avait tué ma mère. Mais je les ai refusé, et il a essayé de me violer, j'ai pu me défendre, et quand j'ai eu fini de le rouer de coups il m'a avoué d'un ton haineux être de New York et avoir tué ma mère. Je l'ai abattu moi-même…..

Elle respira un grand coup.

Depuis Charlie est devenu le parrain, il a refusé que je prenne la relève, et c'est tout aussi bien ainsi en y réfléchissant, mais je suis liée à cette organisation comme à mon père et à ma mère….. Je ne pourrais jamais partir Edward, je suis une Giancana.

Ce récit me laissa sans voix, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Elle méritait mieux, peu importe qui était son père ou sa mère. Après tout si notre avenir était dicté par nos parents, je serais alcoolique et battrais ma femme tout les soirs.


End file.
